All This, And Love Too
by TeamLouis
Summary: Les cauchemars incessants de Louis finissent peu à peu à le conduire dans le lit d'Harry toutes les nuits. #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** T

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

…

"_The unconscious wants truth. It ceases to speak to those who want something else more than truth."_

L'impulsion de l'amour commence à battre avant même que vous puissiez l'entendre. L'amour rampe dans vos veines comme un serpent sournois avant d'atteindre ce point stratégique soigneusement caché sous votre cage thoracique. Les choses qui sont ombragées, douces et silencieuses, sans nom, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vous explique tout. Alors et seulement alors, vous savez à quoi vous attendre.

Lorsque les flashs brûlent vos yeux, vous ne pouvez pas les garder suffisamment longtemps ouverts pour voir ce qui vous entoure. C'est un flou constant ici, là et nulle part. Chaque aéroport est un aéroport, et chaque chambre d'hôtel une pièce qui n'est pas la maison. Mais il y avait des moments réservés au milieu des orages, une main dans votre dos, le retenant, lui rappelant que la maison n'est pas quelque chose de que vous laissez derrière vous, mais que vous emportez un peu partout.

Le problème est qu'Harry est amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il est amoureux de la façon dont ses yeux se plissent quand il rit, il est amoureux de sa voix le matin, la façon dont il boit son thé, la façon dont il savait exactement comment faire pour réconforter le plus jeune. Harry avait l'habitude de penser que, peut-être, Louis ressentait la même chose, avant de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient que meilleurs amis. Cela ne voulait rien dire.

….

Si la peur était le bloc de base de tout rêve, alors Louis pourrait construire une montagne.

Les cauchemars commencèrent à la deuxième partie de leur tournée américaine. Il n'aurait pas été évident de le voir pour quiconque, mais Harry remarquait de nombreuses choses, surtout concernant Louis. Ce fut d'abord le martèlement de pas dans la nuit, le rythme régulier de l'ouverture de la porte, le bruit de fond de la télévision à 05h00 du matin. Les premières fois qu'Harry avait questionné Louis, ce dernier avait bégayé des excuses au sujet du décalage horaire, _ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir_.

Puis, Harry avait commencé à le voir trembler et boire plus de Red Bull qu'un être humain normalement consisté ne devrait pas consommer en une seule journée. Lorsque l'alcool joue avec vos sens, il coupe tous les petits nerfs dans vos doigts et vos orteils, il salit chaque émetteur relié à votre cerveau, et Harry s'était rappelé ses leçons de l'école, sur la façon dont les nerfs perdaient leurs boucliers, et devenaient sans défense, et c'est pourquoi les alcooliques tremblaient parce qu'ils perdaient le contrôle de leurs corps. Les cauchemars étaient comme ça, Louis restait éveillé toute la nuit, incapable d'échapper à cet endroit qui le torturait.

« -C'est vraiment stupide, ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves. Arrête de t'inquiéter autant, dit Louis, comme s'il s'endormait paisiblement la nuit, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça. »

Louis le ferait, il allait balayer les problèmes avec un sourire et Harry pensa que c'était injuste. C'était injuste, parce que Louis pouvait mettre une main sur son dos, et lui faire sentir comme à la maison, le faisant se sentir en sécurité, et Harry ne pouvait pas faire la même chose pour lui.

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain pour trouver Louis, les yeux bouffis et scotchés devant l'écran de télévision, une manette Wii tenue fermement dans ses mains.

« -Des lapins cette fois. Infectés par un virus de la coagulation du sang. Ils m'ont chassé. »

Louis n'avait pas dormi et sa voix était toujours joyeuse. Harry se demanda comment c'était possible car Louis n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis plus d'une semaine.

-Viens, je vais faire du thé, dit Harry, en hochant la tête vers Louis, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Et c'était comme ça la plupart du temps. Louis donnait un très bref aperçu de son cauchemar, Harry faisait du thé et le petit-déjeuner, ne demandant jamais rien de plus, car il savait que Louis ne parlerai pas. Il y a des choses que l'on ne demande pas.

…

La première fois que cela arriva fut la première nuit où Harry l'entendit crier. Avant d'avoir pu avoir le temps de sortir son corps de son lit pour voir si tout allait bien, il y eut une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Longue, mince, des ombres noires qu'Harry reconnaissait même dans l'obscurité. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot, n'en voyant pas la nécessité. Il y avait un temps et un lieu pour les questions, et elles n'appartenaient pas aux heures de la nuit. Elles n'appartiennent pas aux quelques centimètres sur votre matelas qui séparent votre corps de celui de votre meilleur ami.

« -Raconte-moi une histoire, Harry. »

Alors Harry lui raconta la plus grande histoire qu'il pouvait imaginer à cette heure, celle d'un garçon qui dort sans rêver, et ça plaisait à Louis.

Il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles vous n'êtes pas censé vous attarder. Harry le savait, il savait qu'à chaque fois que Louis le touchait, ce n'était pas un secret ou un message de deux cents ans qu'il devait essayer de décoder. Il savait que quand Louis lui disait qu'il était son meilleur ami, il ne devait pas sentir sa cage thoracique se serrer comme si elle voulait étouffer son cœur. Il le savait. Il savait ces choses, ces choses faciles qui s'aggravaient et il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser croire que Louis se faufilait dans ses draps la nuit pour plus qu'un semblant de réconfort. Mais, Harry savait aussi que certaines personnes se perdent au lieu de grandir. Certaines personnes sont des chênes avec des branches cassées et des feuilles en moins, et parfois le printemps arrivait tous les jours. Harry savait qu'il avait vécu sa vie de côté.

Il y avait des milliers de différents types de cauchemars avec un million de significations. Harry avait fait des recherches. Il s'était glissé dans des librairies calmes avant des séances de dédicaces et les concerts pour récupérer des livres, il avait passé des heures sur Google à taper des différentes combinaisons de mots dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres résultats, dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse pour Louis. Non pas qu'il en était incapable mais parce que Louis ne lui avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit sur ses cauchemars. Il n'avait jamais rien dit de plus que quelques mots sur l'évolution de ses rêves et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livres sur la façon d'arrêter les cauchemars.

« -Très bien, Harold, dit Louis, son corps avachi sur le lit comme une vieille poupée de chiffon. Donne-moi ta meilleure psychanalyse. »

Harry soupira et pensa au chapitre qu'il avait lu dans ce livre _Le monde mystérieux des cauchemars_. Il était presque certain que l'auteur était probablement une sorte de hippie new-age, mais si cela pouvait aider Louis…

« -Sérieusement, Lou, j'essaye de résoudre ton problème.

-Désolé, Freud ! Fouille mon cerveau alors, mais essaye d'être doux, Harry. Tu ne vois pas comment je suis fragile ?

-T'es vraiment con, se moqua le plus jeune.

-J'ai l'impression de l'être. Mais tu fouilleras mon cerveau demain, d'accord ? »

Et, ce n'était pas drôle, mais Harry rit quand même, parce que c'était Louis.

…

Cela faisait quatre jours. Louis se glissait dans le lit d'Harry tous les soirs. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de solution. Ce soir, cela semblait différent. Harry avait l'impression que c'était différent dès la seconde où Louis trébucha sur la marche avant d'entrer dans la chambre, marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit. Cette nuit était différente et Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Il se pencha vers Louis, comme si ses os se pliaient avec un vent fort. Il pensa que s'il pouvait trouver un sens à la proximité, il resterait ainsi pour toujours. Il sombrerait dans l'odeur du gel douche au citron et du thé parfumé qui passait dans l'air à chaque fois que Louis se rapprochait plus près de lui.

« -Où ce soir ? demanda Harry, frissonnant parce que la main de Louis venait de prendre la sienne.

-Jusque la lune, Harry. »

Il avait eu besoin de temps pour s'adapter aux frissons brusques. La chair de poule apparaissait sur sa peau à chaque fois que Louis le touchait et il sentait son corps perdre sa contenance, comme s'il était gêné par la façon dont il aimait Louis.

C'était l'endroit où la foi tombait dans le coma. C'était l'endroit où les pensées se tordaient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de les reconnaitre. Leurs membres étaient enchevêtrés, noués ensemble. Harry ne pouvait pas dormir et il savait que Louis ne dormait pas non plus. Leurs mains étaient toujours étroitement serrées ensemble. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû chercher des livres sur la façon de cesser d'aimer, au lieu de ceux sur la façon d'arrêter les cauchemars. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se protéger de Louis dès le début. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lâcher sa main. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être, et rien ne pouvait le convaincre qu'il aurait dû, vraiment.

Harry se réveilla avec son prénom murmuré, puis crié.

« -Styles, si tu ne sors pas du lit maintenant, je vais être dans l'obligation de jeter ton œuf sur ta tête. »

Louis était à genoux sur le lit, tenant une assiette près du nez d'Harry.

« -C'est l'odeur d'une journée de congé. Ca sent bon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'as fait le petit-déjeuner ? Quand avons-nous inversé les rôles ? marmonna Harry, levant sa tête de l'oreille, avant de prendre une assiette des mains de Louis.

-Les maris n'ont pas besoin d'une raison quelconque pour apporter le petit-déjeuner à leur épouse.

-Tu n'es pas mon mari, Lou. Tu as dormi ?

-Ton épouse, et ensuite, un peu. Cette fois, j'étais Jack, le géant voulait me manger et je n'ai pas pu trouver le haricot magique, sourit Louis, portant la fourchette à la bouche d'Harry avant qu'il n'ait une chance de poser d'autres questions. »

Louis était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était certainement pas un bon menteur. Les autres garçons avaient déjà planifié leur journée sans eux. Liam passait la journée avec Danielle, Zayn et Niall passait la journée à s'affronter à Mario Kart, et Harry, qui avait apparemment oublié, regardait un aperçu complet de l'itinéraire que Louis avait prévu pour lui.

Harry se retrouva à regarder le garçon en face de lui, le garçon qui ressemblait vaguement à son meilleur ami, le garçon qui ne pourrait jamais être plus que son meilleur ami. Il avait les yeux rouges, souriant, et Louis était à peine visible, un contour, une phrase, un brin de sourire.

« -Nous allons marcher toute la journée, ça va m'épuiser et je vais pouvoir m'endormir, dit Louis en descendant du lit. »

Il souriait et ses mains ne tremblaient plus autant, c'était une amélioration, Harry pensa.

…

S'il s'agissait d'une scène dans une comédie romantique, Harry pensa qu'il le ferait maintenant. Peut-être qu'il avait bu un peu trop de cidre pas cher et la chaleur dans le parc l'obligeait à avoir des pensées délirantes, à savoir s'il serait Tom Hanks ou Meg Ryan. Il était sûr que Louis serait Meg Ryan. Louis aurait rit et marché, et Harry l'aurait prit par surprise et l'aurait embrassé, comme ça. Louis se serait tendu un instant et peut-être aurait dit quelque chose comme Harry, _qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à son tour. Harry voulait vraiment l'embrasser maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Louis arrachait des touffes d'herbe et les jetait dans les boucles d'Harry. Et peut-être, si c'était le genre de film dans lequel Harry voulait être, Louis aurait arrêté et l'aurait entrainé derrière les buissons les plus proches et… Peut-être qu'Harry devait arrêter de boire.

Le problème était que Louis était tout le temps adorable, même quand il avait des cernes sous les yeux, même quand il était un peu ivre, même quand il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Tout ce qu'il faisait était sourire et faire quelque chose d'ennuyeux, comme jeter de l'herbe sur Harry.

« -Tu me fixes encore, Harry ! s'exclama Louis, envoyant une autre poignée d'herbe sur son meilleur ami. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Louis se concentrait sur ces choses maintenant. Il regardait Louis depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. C'était comme si ses yeux se posaient automatiquement sur Louis chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Ca n'avait pas d'importance de savoir qui ou quoi était autour, Harry choisirait toujours, il choisirait toujours de regarder Louis.

« -Ah bon ? »

Le sourire d'Harry se tourna vers Louis, et sa bouche crachait des choses qu'il ne pouvait arrêter parce que le cidre avait des mauvaises influences.

« -Tu es sexy. »

Harry prit soudainement conscience qu'il était ivre et qu'il n'était plus dans le parc. Il était dans son lit, ou tout du moins, il pensait être dans son lit. Harry pouvait voir chaque empreinte, chaque ligne, chaque creux de la couverture couvrant le corps de Louis. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'espace entre eux, Harry pensa, et, oh mon dieu, tout revint d'un coup. Avait-il vraiment dit à Louis qu'il était sexy ?

Harry pouvait voir le contour de la couverture sur la chair exposée de Louis. Il dormait sans T-shirt, bien sûr, et Harry le maudissait pour ça.

« -Lou, tu dors ? »

Harry ne bougeait pas, ayant presque peur de se rapprocher de Louis. Les os de Louis étaient nets, beaux, comme s'ils s'étaient sculptés de leur plein gré, parce qu'Harry était sûr que Dieu ne pouvait pas créer quelque chose d'aussi parfait. Louis grogna, et avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, il se trouva coincé, ces os au-dessus de lui, appuyant sur tous les points endroits et, putain.

« -Tu as dit que j'étais sexy et tu es tombé ivre mort avant que j'aie pu dire que tu l'étais un peu, aussi. »

Sa voix était proche, abstraite, et elle défia tous les murs qu'Harry avait mis entre eux. Harry tendit la main, sa bouche en bug, recherchant une source de lumière. Il frissonna quand il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Louis. Ils s'emmêlaient ensemble et Harry pouvait sentir Louis tirer sur ses cheveux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, que ça. Il ne laissait pas ses pensées se disperser loin de ce qui se passait. Il s'était perdu dedans, il s'était perdu en Louis.

Il pouvait tout sentir, le corps de Louis se déplaçant lentement au-dessus de lui, leurs hanches se heurtant ensemble. La langue de Louis osait glisser contre la sienne. La peau d'Harry était couverte de frissons, et il laissa tout son être s'envelopper dans ce baiser, se donnant simplement, attendant.

….

"_Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us. These, our bodies, possessed by light. __Tell me we'll never get used to it."_

La première fois que vous tombez amoureux, vous ne savez pas comment l'appeler. C'est une chose qui arrive, frais et nouveau, et vous la bercez, vous la maintenez fermement de peur de la laisser tomber parce que les choses fragiles se cassent, comme les cœurs. Harry pensait que le jour où vous savez que c'est l'amour, ce sera le jour où vous direz son nom et vous réaliserez, pour la première fois, que c'est le votre.

Louis ne dit le nom d'Harry pendant pratiquement une semaine.

Vous pensez que vous savez ce que cela signifie d'attendre chaque regard. Vous pensez que vous comprenez le temps jusqu'à ce que les horloges se tordent et commencent à répandre sans fin le sable des sabliers. L'amour est toujours en mouvement, il arrive toujours, il part toujours. Il y a toujours un moment qu'il ne fallait pas rater, il y a toujours un moment où vous vous rendez compte qu'il est trop tard. Et parfois, parfois, vous arrivez trop tôt et vous vous demandez si attendre pour toujours est une possibilité.

…

Il y avait des choses sur lesquelles Harry se taisait, parce qu'il le devait. Il avait un travail. Louis avait un travail et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne fallait pas dévoiler ces choses. Harry pouvait presque sentir ses os éclater lorsque Louis se détournait loin des interviews. Louis avait appris deux nouvelles choses : comment rester silencieux la nuit, quand il ne pouvait pas dormir, et comment éviter Harry à tout prix. C'était presque impressionnant, Harry pensait, comment en l'espace d'un baiser, Louis avait rampé hors de son lit le matin même, étant devenu si étranger.

Aujourd'hui, la journaliste était blonde, à peu près vingt ans, tout droit sortie de l'université. Elle était pétillante et souriante, la personne parfaite pour le travail qu'elle avait. C'était une entrevue assez banale, ils étaient interrogés sur leur album, sur leurs fans, et…

« -Harry et Louis, vous deux avez une sorte de bromance, non ? Racontez-moi. Je parie que nos lecteurs meurent d'envie de savoir. »

Harry se figea pendant quelques instants, ayant le réflexe instinctif de rechercher Louis, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Pendant plusieurs secondes, la salle disparut, tourbillonnant dans un mélange de différents couleurs. Tout se précipita et Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire avec ses mains.

Le rire de Liam traversa le silence.

« -Nous ne disons rien sur les kiss and tell. Nous ne sommes pas ce genre de filles. »

S'il avait pu, Harry se serait mis à genoux et aurait remercié Dieu ou Liam. La journaliste rit aux éclats et enchaîna directement la question suivante.

L'interview se termina dans les vingt minutes. Harry sortit de la salle, tandis que les autres garçons se pressaient un à un, chacun en un chœur de _merci !_ et _au revoir !_ qu'Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à dire. Il l'avait assez dit. Louis sortit à son tour, regardant le sol avec un air renfrogné. Harry se mit sur le côté, lui laissant suffisamment de place pour qu'il puisse passer. Il resta là, tremblant, retenant l'envie de lui demander de revenir, de parler, de lui faire plaisir, _juste, reviens, s'il te plait._ Même si c'était juste pour comprendre les choses, même si c'était juste pour que Louis lui crie dessus et lui dise qu'il n'avait à rien à faire avec lui. Tout ce qu'Harry voulait, c'était que Louis le reconnaisse à nouveau, même si parler à Louis lui aurait donné l'impression de coller sa main sur une bouilloire d'eau brûlante. Ca valait la peine.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et lui ? demanda Zayn, ramenant Harry à la réalité. »

Harry regarda au loin car aucune des réponses qui parcouraient sa tête n'était la bonne réponse. Parfois, certaines questions ne devraient pas être posées.

« -Rien, répondit Harry, forçant un sourire pour Zayn.

-Allez, qui a embrassé qui sur la bouche ? »

Il y eut un silence qui aurait pu faire arrêter d'espérer la personne la plus optimiste du monde. Harry pouvait presque entendre le sourire de Zayn s'affaisser, avec un regard d'excuse. Il fit écho sur les murs et rebondit sur Harry. Certaines questions ne devaient pas être posées. Certaines questions avaient la capacité de faire voyager dans le temps, parce qu'Harry ne pensa plus qu'aux mains et aux lèvres de Louis et comment tout avait semblé normal.

Dire qu'il n'y avait rien de mal, c'était comme dire que la Terre ne tournait plus, mais Harry le dit quand même. Il n'était pas sûr que la Terre ne tourne plus, peut-être parce que plus rien n'avait un sens depuis que Louis était parti ?

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas.

….

Louis ne dormait toujours pas. Harry le savait parce qu'il entendait Louis passer devant sa chambre tous les soirs. Toujours de la même façon, comme si ses pas traçaient un parcours qui déconnecterait son cerveau de ses rêves.

Harry attendait encore tous les soirs pour que les pas s'arrêtent, pour que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Louis lui manquait tellement qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais ressenti un manque.

Le lit semblait vide, il y avait un endroit trop froid. Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais il se demanda s'il y avait toujours eu un endroit comme ça, vide et froid, comme si toute sa vie était faite pour cela, réduite à moitié, attendant que Louis vienne et la rende complète.

Lorsque quelqu'un nous manque, c'est comme vivre dans la boucle constante d'un dimanche matin. C'est comme attendre que quelque chose arrive ou que quelqu'un revienne, en sachant que c'est impossible. Harry lisait le journal seul et se retrouvait avec deux tasses de thé au lieu d'une. Les matins n'étaient pas les mêmes. Les journées n'étaient pas les mêmes. Harry ne savait pas qui chercher s'il ce n'était pas Louis.

Lorsque quelqu'un nous manque, c'est comme renaître dans un monde vide, un fantôme jouant du piano en silence, la musique répétant tout ce que vous avez perdu. Où aller quand la seule chose que vous entendez est le son des pas s'éloignant de vous, partant toujours plus loin ?

…

Il devait être aux alentours de 04h00 parce que tout était silencieux. Tout, à l'exception de l'halètement que venait du salon. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, il ne savait pas si Louis voudrait de lui, mais Harry sortit de son lit et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers l'endroit où Louis était. Il était accroupi et regardait fixement le mur derrière la télévision, les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, son corps semblant enchaîné, Louis n'avait jamais semblé si vulnérable. Tout cela ressemblait à un musée, comme si Louis était enfermé dans une cage de verre de pare-balles et tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était de le regarder.

Si la fin du monde ne ressemblait à rien, Harry pensa que cela ressemblerait aux larmes de Louis. Louis le regarda et tout s'écroula. Ses joues étaient barbouillées de larmes, ses yeux étaient noircis, et la marque du sourire de Louis semblait si loin qu'Harry mit un moment à se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait.

« -Va-t'en, siffla Louis entre deux sanglots. »

Il y eut une fraction de seconde où Harry douta de tout, et tendit la main pour le toucher, jusqu'à ce que son corps tressaille, lui rappelant que les choses n'étaient plus mêmes. Harry augmenta le volume de la télévision pour que les autres garçons n'entendent pas la respiration de Louis qui attaquait le silence, avant de faire ce que Louis lui avait demandé. Partir.

Les choses sont comme un film de Meg Ryan ou comme un film d'étudiant avec un mauvais dialogue. C'était tous les murs blanchis à la chaux de l'hôtel et les gens marchant dans des directions différentes. Les murs de la salle de bains de cet hôtel étaient ceux qu'Harry préférait. Ils étaient d'une couleur coquille d'œuf et lui rappelaient les hôpitaux. C'était étrangement calme et approprié. Harry ne parlait pas souvent à lui-même, vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire. C'est juste que là, il avait une liste interminable de choses qu'il devait dire, des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. Personne d'autre, à part Louis.

_Tu es censé me dire que ce n'est pas fou_.

L'eau était froide et Harry frémit, son corps faible.

_Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si tu n'étais pas partout._

C'était le problème. Louis n'était pas parti. Il était partout. Harry n'était pas en mesure de lui échapper, même quand il était seul. Il transportait Louis avec lui depuis le premier jour.

Il trainait toujours Louis dans des endroits qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il le plaçait toujours des rêves et des futurs imaginés où il n'y avait aucune question et où Louis était plus qu'un ami. C'est ça, Harry réalisa. Louis n'était jamais ce que lui pensait être, et il détestait ça, il se haïssait. Il détestait l'emmener partout, Louis et son toucher constant, ses blagues stupides qu'Harry pensait être des indices secrets, sa voix cristalline. Tout cela, et toutes les questions restées sans réponse, tout ce qui le poussa à appuyer son dos contre le mur. Ce n'était pas juste.

L'eau se précipitait sur lui, et tout à coup, il se souvint de cette nuit et il ne pouvait pas laver la sensation des mains de Louis contre sa peau. Le toucher de Louis était tatoué dans ces endroits qu'Harry ne voulait pas ressentir à nouveau, alors il frotta énergiquement, en essayant de tout nettoyer. Il pouvait le sentir dans sa gorge, tout ce qu'il avait essayé de retenir depuis la première fois que Louis s'était glissé sous ses draps. Il pleurait.

Et rien de tout cela n'importait maintenant. Il y avait un côté du lit qui serait toujours réservé à Louis, un côté d'Harry qui serait toujours réservé à Louis et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais nettoyer ces choses-là.

« -Reviens, d'accord ? murmura-t-il. »

Harry voulait faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il voulait faire croire que ça ne le dérangeait pas que Louis soit rayonnant et souriant. Bien sûr, il avait probablement bu trop de boissons énergisantes et si vous le regardiez de plus près, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Mais il était présent. Louis était vivant et Harry avait l'impression d'être l'ombre de lui-même. Les appareils se tournèrent vers eux et ils furent appelés pour faire les photos. C'était la routine, la norme et l'instinct prenait le dessus dans ce genre de situation, sauf que le premier instinct d'Harry était toujours de chercher Louis. Le bruit de la foule et le clignotement des photographes le rendaient toujours aussi aveugle et Louis n'était pas là pour le protéger.

Louis posait, son corps statufié contre celui de Niall, et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il savait qu'il y avait toujours des remarques impertinentes entre Louis et les photographes. Harry pouvait sentir son corps se trainait devant l'objectif, comme s'il essayait d'échapper à Louis, comme si ce n'était pas sa place, car il n'était pas à côté de lui.

« -Mec, si tu restes encore longtemps comme ça, tu vas froisser mon smoking, dit Liam. »

Harry se battit pour trouver la force de faire un sourire.

Nos corps sont des aimants, quoi qu'il arrive, ils se remettent toujours ensemble. C'est pourquoi Harry ne sut même pas pourquoi il se dirigeait vers Louis. Il s'arrêta un moment, souriant quand il devait sourire, riant quand les cris de la foule devinrent plus forts, et puis quelqu'un lui dit de se rapprocher. Harry put entendre Louis soupirer dans la défaite comme il se mit près de lui. Mais s'il savait que ce n'était pas ce que Louis voulait, il avait l'impression d'être mieux, de se sentir plus comme à la maison. Le problème avec les photos, c'est qu'elles sont toujours prises trop tôt. Harry attendit encore, il attendait la main de Louis sur le bas de son dos, il attendait que Louis se rapproche comme il l'avait toujours fait. Les photos étaient prises trop rapidement et la main de Louis ne vint pas. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi loin de chez lui.

« -Ne reste pas à côté de moi, dit Louis en s'écartant. »

Il se pencha vers Niall avant de se retourner et de cracher ces mots au visage d'Harry.

« -Ce n'est plus ce que nous sommes. »

Il y a un moment où l'expression _cœur brisé_ n'est plus suffisante. Harry put sentir son cœur éclater sous sa peau, comme si les morceaux de lui-même qu'il avait donné à Louis s'étaient déchirés avant de tomber dans ses veines en un tourbillon. Si les cœurs ont une capacité maximale de douleur, alors Louis avait brisé le sien beaucoup trop fort.

Peut-être que Louis avait trébuché dans la vie d'Harry exactement au bon moment pour lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être absent. Peut-être qu'il y avait un endroit, loin d'ici, où ils se seraient racontés des histoires, riant et ne se demandant pas pourquoi tout ceci était arrivé. Peut-être que Louis se glisserait son lit à côté de lui à nouveau. Peut-être qu'Harry avait besoin de prétendre que Louis n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin. Peut-être qu'ils ne connaissaient rien à l'amour, peut-être qu'ils ne savaient rien. Peut-être, peut-être qu'ils étaient inutiles et que ce qui s'était répandu entre eux n'avait jamais été de l'amour.

C'est beaucoup plus calme à l'intérieur si vous pensez que le calme est une salle pleine de gens qui font de leur mieux pour se faire faire entendre le plus. Les yeux d'Harry cherchaient quelque chose dans la pièce qui n'était pas bruyant, qui était calme. Louis se tenait dans un coin, tenant un verre de ce qu'Harry pensait être du champagne hors de prix. Il était toujours accroché à Niall, en essayant probablement de le brancher à la fille blonde qui leur souriait un peu trop. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait, mais son corps gravita jusque Louis, et avant de la savoir, sa main saisit son bras, le trainant dans l'endroit calme le plus proche.

Peut-être qu'il devrait avoir peur du regard de Louis, le dégout traversant ses yeux, mais il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Harry tremblait, ravalant les vrais mots qu'il voulait, l'envie de lui demander comment il pouvait être aussi cruel.

« -Harry, quoi ? »

La façon dont Louis avait dit son nom était presque comme un grognement, comme s'il pouvait goûter l'amertume sur sa langue.

Harry hésita un moment, regardant, regardant cette personne qu'il croyait connaitre, qu'il pensait avoir compris. Même lorsque Louis était en colère et épuisé et tourmenté, Harry pouvait quand même voir son sourire se refléter dans ses yeux. Il se demanda si toutes ces choses étaient faites pour le narguer.

« -C'est n'importe quoi, Lou. Il ne s'agit pas, cela, ce n'est pas…

-Crache le morceau. Ce n'est pas quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas nous, soupira Harry, regardant fixement Louis comme s'il pouvait trouver un peu de réconfort, mais il n'y avait rien.

-Peu importe ce que tu pensais que nous étions, tu avais tort. Nous n'étions et nous ne sommes rien. »

Harry ne le regarda pas quand Louis retourna dans le couloir, le laissant seul. Il pouvait sentir le bug de son cerveau, sa bouche encore ouverte car il essayait d'expliquer, laisser les mots s'échapper. Si Louis lui avait donné le temps de laisser les choses éclater, il lui aurait montré qu'il avait tort. Harry savait beaucoup de choses. Il savait comment faire d'un échec quelque chose dont l'on pouvait être fier, il savait le goût des lèvres de son meilleur ami, il pouvait encore se souvenir de ce qu'il ressentait quand il pouvait encore l'appeler un ami, il savait que, parfois, la logique et les raisons se broyaient dans la poussière et l'air lui chuchotait parfois d'oublier. Harry savait beaucoup de choses, mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait montrer à Louis qu'il avait tort, que quoi qu'ils aient fait, s'ils avaient été quelque chose, tout ça était plus qu'un moment fragile et stupide.

"_This hole in my heart is in the shape of you and no-one else can fit it. __Why would I want them to?"_

Il y a des choses que vous oubliez, comme la façon dont l'amour n'est pas quelque chose dans laquelle vous devez tomber. Parfois, vous portez des bagues de fiançailles invisibles qui s'enfoncent dans votre peau comme des éclats, vous rappelant toujours la première et la dernière fois qu'il vous a touché. Il y a des choses que vous oubliez, comme la façon dont certaines personnes s'enroulent autour de vous. Il y a des jours où vos os tremblent sous votre peau et rien ne vous donne l'impression de connaitre votre corps. Il y a des jours où vous n'êtes pas vous-même. Il y a des jours où vous êtes tellement abattu par la douleur de votre cœur qu'il n'y a plus rien en vous, à part vous. Il n'y a rien de plus effrayant que d'être seul avec soi-même.

Einstein disait que ce n'est pas à cause de l'attraction terrestre que les gens tombent amoureux, Harry se demandait si c'était à cause d'elle que les gens s'effondraient. Tout recommençait à se brouiller et dans la salle pleine de gens, Harry pouvait voir le dos de Louis alors qu'il s'éloignait. Peu importe à quel point il le voulait, peu importe à quel point c'était douloureux, il ne pouvait plus courir après lui. Il ne pouvait pas attraper Louis et savoir si leurs lèvres se mouvaient toujours parfaitement ensemble.

« -Mec, allez, tu dois te lever. »

La voix de Zayn déchira le silence et Harry ne souvint pas depuis combien de temps il était assis au même endroit, le temps avait semblé s'arrêter. Quel que soit l'état d'Harry, il devait être mauvais parce que le visage de Zayn était beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude.

« -Il est juste parti. Il vient juste de partir, putain. »

Il fallut un moment pour que ses yeux s'adaptent et il se rendit compte que Niall était là aussi, debout, les bras croisés et appuyé contre le mur, son visage ayant la même expression inquiète que Zayn.

Zayn s'agenouilla près de lui et hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait, comme s'il savait que le monde d'Harry s'était effondré, et Harry pensa qu'il devait le haïr pour ça, pour croire qu'il pouvait comprendre. Harry pouvait entendre le chœur sourd de _je sais, je sais_, glissant des lèvres de Zayn et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. C'était évident depuis le début, il le savait, il savait que quand il s'agissait de Louis, ses yeux partageaient des secrets sans sa permission. Il aurait été insensé de penser que les autres garçons n'avaient rien remarqué.

« -Je suis tellement amoureux de lui, putain, souffla Harry. »

Zayn hocha la tête à nouveau. Parfois, la vérité ne nécessite pas de réponse.

Cette vie est pleine de choses que vous construisez, uniquement pour les voir s'effondrer. Les cellules de votre corps sont des petits morceaux dont vous attendez la reconstruction. Vous vous renouvelez et renaissez constamment. Votre corps apprend une nouvelle langue en quelques mois. Vous n'êtes jamais le même qu'hier. Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous serez demain. Mais il y a des choses à l'intérieur de vous qui refusent de partir, et c'est l'amour qui se penche lui-même pour s'insérer dans les moindres recoins de vos os, vous priant de le laisser rester.

Harry pouvait sentir la salle se refermer sur lui et il souhaitait que le temps s'arrête vraiment quand Louis s'éloigna. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Niall et Zayn qui attendaient qu'il parle. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à rajouter. Certes, en disant qu'il était amoureux de Louis, il n'avait pas pu expliquer le sens de, eh bien, de tout.

« -Est-ce une sorte d'intervention de l'amour ? bafouilla-t-il. »

Il plaisantait à moitié, et Harry pensa qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'une intervention. Peut-être que Zayn et Niall l'auraient expédié dans un chalet tranquille, quelque part loin de Louis, à l'écart de tout, lui permettre d'oublier.

« -Tu as besoin de prendre soin de toi, dit Niall, en poussant une bière froide dans la main d'Harry.

-Il a raison, mec, acquiesça Zayn. »

Harry remettait vraiment en question leurs méthodes pour essayer de l'aider parce que ça donnait vraiment l'impression qu'ils lui disaient juste de s'en sortir. Il souhaitait que ce soit si facile.

« -Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Louis n'est pas aussi souriant et jovial que d'habitude. »

La voix de Niall était trop joyeuse, peut-être à cause de la bière qu'il buvait, ou peut-être parce qu'il était juste Niall. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire, et ce n'était pas grave parce que tout ce qu'il essayait de dire était faux.

« -Il a eu des cauchemars, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Honnêtement, il se sentait un peu mal de leur dire, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Louis veuille que leurs amis soient au courant.

Zayn le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il était la personne la plus stupide qui ait jamais existé.

« -On va vérifier. »

Il y a des moments que vous allez emporter avec vous pour toujours. Des choses qui définissent le reste de tout, des choses qui prennent des étapes de votre vie pour vous. Il y a des cartes sous la plante de vos pieds que vous foulez de vos pieds nus, les yeux bandés. Vous allez là où vous êtes pris, parce que c'est le seul chemin de la maison.

Harry pouvait encore entendre Niall et Zayn parler tandis qu'il se brossait les dents. Leurs voix étaient plus fortes, plus en colère qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant et honnêtement, Harry voulait les faire taire, mais les frapper avec sa brosse à dents ne fonctionnerait pas assez bien.

Il jouait le tout comme une plaisanterie ivre, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Liam participe, bien que Liam ne soit jamais en colère. Quoi qu'il se passe, c'était forcément mauvais, mais pas assez mauvais pour qu'Harry vérifie, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait était se reposer, il voulait se ressourcer et arrêter d'être le centre de tous les problèmes.

Il était sur le point de se diriger vers sa chambre quand une porte claqua, avant qu'un corps ne lui bloque le passage. La présence de Louis arrêtait tout et Harry tenta distraitement de se concentrer sur autre chose mais Louis le regardait, il le regardait vraiment.

Harry ne croyait pas lâcher prise, il ne voulait pas, il ne savait pas comment, car chaque mur qu'il avait construit dégringolait parce que Louis avait le pouvoir de les repousser. Harry le regarda, il le regarda vraiment, comme si tout était de nouveau la première fois, et putain, Harry était tellement mauvais de faire semblant de ne pas avoir besoin de Louis. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de détourner le regard, désespéré, essayant de soulever quoi que ce soit dans les yeux de Louis, quelque chose de stupide qui pourrait le sauver. Mais Louis secoua la tête et Harry ne fut pas capable de comprendre le sens de quelque chose.

Il y eut un hoquet dans son impulsion, secouant tout son corps, et sa gorge était pleine de choses qu'il aimerait pouvoir dire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'il put sentir est la poussière et les morceaux de lui-même qu'il avait essayé de jeter aux pieds de Louis.

Une vague de colère panique se précipita à travers lui, et pour la première fois, il sut pourquoi, parfois, les gens avaient besoin de laisser aller les choses afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était se briser en face de Louis.

« -Pas maintenant, grogna Harry avec amertume, avant de le pousser pour passer. »

Cette fois, il sentit les yeux brûlants dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait. Cela piquait comme l'enfer.

Le problème était qu'Harry avait toujours su qu'il était amoureux de Louis, parce que Louis était l'espace entre chaque inspiration et chaque expiration. Chaque souffle était une lettre d'amour qu'il ne pourrait jamais envoyer. Chaque espace entre ses doigts était fait pour que Louis le remplisse.

Harry savait que quand il était tombé amoureux, il aurait dû prendre la main de Louis et la serrer fort, de sorte qu'il imprime la chaleur de la peau de Louis contre la sienne avant de s'en aller. Il savait qu'un jour, après tout, après toutes les cicatrices de sa vie, le verre brisant ses rêves, la façon dont Louis disait son nom, quand tout cela aura disparu, il sera tout ce qu'il reste. Il savait que ses genoux auraient des ecchymoses à force de prier. Il sera seul avec lui-même et il sera tout ce qu'il a quitté.

La pièce était sombre et silencieuse et sa tête ne se taisait pas et tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler était la façon dont les _au revoir_ sonnait dans la bouche des gens qui n'avaient jamais la décence de le dire. Il savait qu'un jour, ses yeux auraient trop vu, ses oreilles entendront l'écho sans fin des pas qui s'éloignent. Déjà, son corps avait ressenti trop de mains non désirées sur lui, les mains qui n'étaient pas faites pour lui, parce que ce n'était pas les mains de Louis. Sa peau le brûlait de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre celle de Louis. Harry était malade d'être plié en deux, il était malade d'avoir à regarder Louis à distance.

Il savait qu'un jour, il faudrait arrêter de faire la guerre contre les mensonges qu'il avait dit et qu'il devrait commencer à penser à combien de temps il avait perdu en essayant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Quand tout cela sera terminé, il sera tout le reste.

Cette pensée le terrifia et soudain, son lit sembla plus vide que jamais, et avait qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il se leva pour toucher les choses qui étaient parties, les choses comme Louis.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte était assez effrayant pour qu'Harry sursaute, peut-être à cause de ses pensées, ou peut-être à cause du choc d'avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir sans qu'il s'y attende. Il regarda le mur quand Louis traversa la pièce vers le lit, presque comme s'il avait peur de le regarder pour le voir disparaitre à nouveau. Du coin de l'œil, Harry put voir Louis s'asseoir à côté de lui, plus proche que ce qu'ils avaient été il y a quelques semaines. Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur le matelas et il savait qu'il avait perdu quelques guerres, il s'était battu contre son propre cœur, parce que Louis était là maintenant et que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« -Zayn m'a dit de faire le vide dans ma tête. »

La voix de Louis rompit le silence et Harry pouvait sentir la peur dedans.

« -Toi aussi ? répondit-il, en osant toujours pas le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Harry… »

C'est la première qu'Harry entendit Louis dire son nom depuis si longtemps, cela semblait beau et terrifiant en même temps et Louis paraissait si faible.

« -Je suis désolé. Les cauchemars, ils n'étaient pas... Ce n'était pas réellement des cauchemars. Je rêvais. »

Il arrêta de parler et les mots restèrent là, à mourir entre eux. Harry lui fit face et il put sentir les parties de lui-même ayant appartenu à Louis flotter vers lui, parce que c'était son Louis qui parlait.

« -De toi. »

Harry était épuisé de s'inquiéter pour lui-même, épuisé de s'inquiéter pour Louis, épuisé de s'inquiéter d'eux, et principalement, il était épuisé d'avoir l'impression de l'avoir perdu.

« -Je ne comprends pas, répondit Harry presque trop vite, sa voix presque trop cassée. »

Il pouvait voir que Louis tremblait, il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix, les draps du lit frôlaient Harry par les petits tremblements qui fuyaient le corps de Louis.

« -De nous. Que nous étions… ensemble. Ca m'a fait peur, non, c'était la chose la plus effrayante de ma vie et j'ai pensé que si je dormais avec toi, ils s'arrêteraient, qu'ils iraient loin. Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, continua Louis, sa voix étouffée par les larmes. »

Harry inspira, l'incertitude suspendu en l'air, et il était déterminé à ne pas pleurer.

« -Ce que nous étions, meilleurs amis, je pensais que c'était…

-Assez ? murmura Harry, scrutant Louis, le priant avec ses yeux de se dépêcher et de finir.

-Mais ça ne l'était pas, Harry, parce qu'on s'est embrassé et que rien n'est suffisant maintenant. »

Parfois, certaines réponses ne valent pas la peine d'être dites. Le corps et les envies suffisent amplement.


End file.
